Break
by Dana1
Summary: Sometimes you realize you aren't feeling anything and it's time to make a change.
1. Birthday Surprise

Title: Break

Author: Dana

Rating: PGish

Warnings: Uh hm well wrestling violence?

Summary: Sometimes you realize you aren't feeling anything and it's time to make a change.

Author's note: If you want a feel for this fic, I suggest listening to two songs: Johnny Cash's cover of Hurt and The Motions by Matthew West.

Disclaimer: They are not owned by me and I'm sure they are glad they aren't.

RAW had just begun on the January 18th edition of Monday Night RAW. It was six days before the Royal Rumble and there was speculation running rampant among the fans on who would win the match this year.

DX's music started playing.

"I thought DX had disbanded King." Michael Cole said in a very shocked voice.

"I guess not." King answered feeling just as surprised as his commentating partner.

DX came out to loud cheers. They both had mics in their hands but Triple H was the first one to speak.

"You know Shawn," he said turning to his long time friend, "the last time we were out here it was somebody's birthday."

"Ooh is it somebody's birthday? It's Cameron's birthday soon."

"No we aren't celebrating your son's. This guy celebrated his big 4 0 on Friday. And someone I consider a brother, in law."

"Oh!" Shawn said. "That's right! It was Shane O Mac's birthday Friday! I didn't get invited to the party."

"Neither was I," he said with a shrug. "So Shane O Mac come on out so we can celebrate the big birthday!"

Here Comes the Money! Started playing on the loud speaker.

But no one came out.

"Shane O Mac come on down!" HBK called.

No one came out.

"Someone's got stage fright!" Triple H said laughing.

"Since when have any of the McMahon's been shy?" Cole asked.

The song ended and still no one came out to the ring.

"Is Shane even here?" Lawler asked.

The Titan Tron came to life.

"Hunter," Randy Orton's voice said.

Triple H's smile disappeared as he turned around.

"The birthday boy is a little busy at the moment." Cody Rodes said pulling someone up to camera view. In his arms was Shane McMahon who looked to be unconscious. Cody dropped him.

Bret Dibiase held up a sledgehammer and handed it to Randy.

"Which ankle was it?" He asked holding the sledgehammer up high. The visual on the video went out but a scream could be heard.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other before running out of the ring and backstage.

***

Hunter and Shawn raced into the back of the building and into the locker rooms. They went into the interview area and didn't find any one. They went back to the walk way to the ring but still didn't find them.

Hunter grabbed a Production Assistant who happened to be walking by. "Where's Orton?" He demanded.

"I don't know." He said shrugging out of Hunter's grip and hurried away.

They started going through the locker rooms and asking all of the unfortunate people that got in their way where Legacy was. But no one seemed to know.

"Where are they?" Hunter said as they stopped. "We've looked all over the building."

"I don't know." Shawn said.

Voicasses started blaring through the arena.

Hunter and Shawn hurried back to the gorilla position in time to see Legacy coming to the ring dragging Shane along with them.

Where were they? Hunter wondered as he and Shawn walked out to the ring.

The Dibiases dropped Shane who landed in a heap in the middle of the ring clutching at his ankle. Orton put a foot on his back to hold him in place.

"Don't come any closer." Orton ordered. "Not if you don't want Shane's other ankle broken."

Cody threw Hunter a microphone. "What do you want?" All joking gone from his voice. He was worried about his brother in law.

"I challenge you to a match for the title and I want it right now. He held the sledgehammer right above Shane's head.

"Fine you've got it."

Scott Armstrong, who had been standing in the ring waiting for the next match to take place signaled for the bell.

Shawn got of the ring and Orton pushed Shane out of the ring where Legacy stood next to him to make sure he didn't get away, which was very unlikely, or to make sure Shawn didn't come closer.

Shane sat on the ground clutching at his ankle in obvious pain as the match transpired.

Hunter was winning the match as Legacy dove into the ring Shawn jumped into the ring and they brawled. Armstrong signaled for the bell signifying the match had ended in a disqualification.

Shane pulled himself into the ring with the sledgehammer that Orton had dropped in the corner before struggling to his feet. He couldn't put any weight on his foot and dropped to one knee for a moment before hopping to the center of the ring where Orton and Triple H were brawling.

"Get him Shane!" A fan was yelling.

Shane took a swing.

Hunter fell to the mat.

Shane dropped to his knees biting his lip.

Orton came up to him and tried to take the sledgehammer out of his hands but HBK was back up on his feet and grabbed Orton. Shane took another swing and this time connected with Shawn's knee instead of Orton.

He held the sledgehammer and stood up unsteadily still favoring his ankle as Legacy circled him.

Orton smiled as Shane dropped the sledgehammer.

Orton stuck his hand out and Shane took it and shook it.

He stood up and walked out of the ring with Legacy.


	2. Searching for Answers

"Shane!" Todd Grisham called trying to get Shane's attention when he and Legacy walked past him towards their locker room.

"What?" Shane asked stopping and turning around to face the interviewer.

"I think everyone wants to know is why did you turn your back on DX?"

"It's none of your business." He said and started to turn away but stopped. The look on his face spoke volumes and would have scared most people but Vince saw something he didn't like and was more then a little afraid.

Vince had been rewinding the interview and rewatching it trying to understand why his son had joined Legacy. But he couldn't figure it out.

He unpaused it.

"I'm where I belong."

Vince shook his head and hit stop. Maybe it was because Shane was his son, but he didn't see complete hatred in Shane's eyes. There was fear in them also. There was something going on but he couldn't ask Shane about it because Shane wasn't answering his phone. Though he was pretty sure he knew why. His son was trying to avoid him. He remembered the conversation he had had with Shane when he exited the curtain.

_Vince stood in the back waiting. "What the hell was that about?" He asked grabbing Shane by the arm._

_"What was what about?" Shane asked looking him in the eye._

_"Have you really joined Legacy? The same group that kicked me in the head, attacked your sister? The same group that shattered your ankle to the point where you needed surgery and couldn't play with your kids for several months? Have you lost your mind?"_

_"Yes I've joined Legacy. Now let go of my arm."_

_The tone of Shane's voice made Vince drop his arm. Shane walked away. Vince was worried about his son. Something just didn't feel right. He watched as Shane walked away._

Vince picked up the phone and tried Shane's home in Manhattan.

The phone rang a few times before Marissa picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Marissa it's Vince. Is Shane there by chance?"

"No. I think he said he was staying on the road until after the Royal Rumble. I'm bringing Declan down to Atlanta for Royal Rumble. My mom's going to watch Kenny."

"Okay." Vince said frowning to himself. "When was the last time you talked to Shane?"

"Sunday before he headed to the show Monday. I was kind of surprised that he was going to the show. Is something wrong Vince?"

"No. I'll see you Sunday. Bye Marissa."

"Bye?" she said and then there was a click

Vince closed his phone. Marissa wasn't going to give him any information obviously either. He had tried Shane's cellphone a few times but he wasn't picking up. He was just going to have to wait until Sunday to ask Shane again. .


End file.
